


Você conseguiria dizer "Eu te amo"?

by evis_omikun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Surprise Kissing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evis_omikun/pseuds/evis_omikun
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 6





	Você conseguiria dizer "Eu te amo"?

´´Eu te amo, Shirabu``.

Wakatoshi me falava isso todos os dias com um sorriso no rosto, ele demonstrava seu amor como ninguém. Também foi o que ele disse antes de partir... foi a última mensagem que me mandou. Como vou esquece-las?  
Desde meu término com Wakatoshi, que terminou da pior forma possível, não pude mais sentir o peso dessas palavras.   
Depois de 3 anos, eu já tinha feito o suficiente para superar. Eu superei. Mas não foi fácil conseguir me relacionar de novo e muito menos...

Por volta das 17:00 de uma sexta-feira Semi me ligou. Eu estava voltando de uma tarde de treino, bem cansativo pra falar a verdade.  
Eu estava apaixonado por ele. E sabia que era mútuo, o que me deixava feliz. Ele conhecia Wakatoshi, também foi um dos primeiros a saber de sua partida. Ele me ouviu, me acalmou, ficou ao meu lado em todos os pesadelos que tive. Quando eu percebi eu o amav...

\- Alô? Eu já estou voltando, precisa de algo?  
\- Sim... Bem, você sabe como chegar no Saco Ribeira, né? Eu-  
\- Semi... você quer eu desça antes? Precisa que eu compre algo? – Disse enquanto destranca minha bike do bicicletário do Instituto.  
\- Não é bem isso... – Semi disse enquanto soltava um riso.   
\- Na verdade eu tenho uma surpresa e estou te esperando no Píer. Até logo. – Semi terminou não me dando tempo de responde-lo... ele desligou.  
Guardei o celular na mochila e pensei no que seria essa tal surpresa. Ele estava me esperando onde mesmo?

Às 17:36 estava prestes a cruzar a pista que dava de frente pra um pequeno comércio de oniguiris que estava fechado. Descendo essa pista de bicicleta dá pra ver a praia. Ela faz uma pequena curva mostrando toda a vista do mar e as montanhas. Se você olhar pro lado pode ver pequenas ilhas no horizonte. Me pergunto se já visitaram esses lugares paradisíacos.  
Enquanto pedalo numa velocidade mais tranquila pra poder ter um vislumbre dessa paisagem eu pude me lembrar das vezes em que Semi me disse sobre essa serra. Ele nunca gostou dela, Ubatuba tem uma serra perigosa e nem um pouco agradável pra ciclismo. Sendo o único método pra chegar no Instituto Shiratorizawa, tenho que cruzá-la todos os dias, infelizmente. Ele se preocupar comigo assim me deixa... contente.

Às 17:40 já tinha descido toda a serra. Tinha chegado na mesma altura do mar, que antes eu via de cima.  
A Praia do Saco da Ribeira é um lugar lindo de noite. As luzes dos quiosques são amarelas e aconchegantes.   
A vista do mar é esplêndida. Com pequenos iates e barcos espalhados com luzes para localização. Essa noite era perfeita. Semi sabia disso.  
Quiosque 24. Onde ficava o píer que Semi me falou. Estava quase vazio por ser um dia de semana.  
No começo dele eu podia sentir a brisa da maré, gelada. Sentir o gosto salgado do mar por apenas respira-la.  
Enquanto andava em direção a ponta do píer com meu casaco, luvas e toca eu me abracei de frio. Me perguntava se Semi também estava agasalhado.  
Eu andava lentamente até ver uma figura encostada, com seus dois braços no píer. Era Semi.

Ele olhava para o horizonte do mar, onde a lua se encontrava brilhante. Parecia fascinado, quando se virou em minha direção... ele carregava um sorriso confortante, terno. Tive que corresponde-lo com um sorriso amigável.  
\- Ah! Estava te esperando! – Semi disse tentando não parecer tão empolgado.  
\- Eu passei na loja de oniguiris do Miya mas estava fechada... Bem, qual a surpresa mesmo? – Disse diretamente. Conhecendo o Semi, ele iria enrolar a noite toda. E eu estava realmente ansioso pra isso.  
\- Ah, claro! Sim, sim... a surpresa... – Semi abaixou a cabeça, parecia estar processando algo, hesitando. Aquilo me deixava mais curioso ainda.

\- Eu não acho que tenhamos a noite tod... – Semi correu até mim e me abraçou. Foi com certeza um dos melhores abraços que já recebi. Ele me aqueceu por completo.  
Rodeei meus braços em sua cintura para aconchega-lo mais. Visto que ele não estava tão agasalhado, vestindo apenas um casaco. Respirei fundo. – Essa era a surpresa? – Disse com um sorriso o olhando nos olhos. Eu estava satisfeito.  
\- Incrivelmente não. – Semi encostou seu nariz no meu, fechei meus olhos e pude sentir nossos lábios se tocando.   
\- Você sabe o quanto eu te quero, né? – Semi segurou meu rosto com suas mãos. – Desde que te vi, naquele jogo contra a Inarizaki. Você fez um levantamento lindo, eu me apaixonei... 

\- Por mim ou pelo levantamento?   
\- Digamos que pelos dois. – Soltei uma risada, estava feliz ouvindo aquilo.   
Shirabu Kenjirou eu te... – Cortei o pequeno espaço que tinha em nós e selei nossos lábios. Não queria ouvir, não ainda. Eu precisava...  
Uma brisa gelada passou, mas só pude sentir o doce de seus lábios. Semi entrelaçou seus braços em minha nuca pra aprofundar o beijo. Explorei cada canto de sua boca com minha língua até deixa-lo sem ar. Eu ansiava por isso, aposto que ele também.  
Semi me afastou, ele ofegava com um leve rubor no rosto. Até que...

\- Semi Eita... eu... te... – Respirei fundo tentando conter as lágrimas, até que foi tarde demais.  
Amo.   
Até hoje eu me lembro, o quanto eu chorei nesse dia. Essas palavras, o que eu sentia. Semi.  
Sempre te amei na verdade. – Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas eu o olhei.  
Ele tinha seus olhos arregalados, parecia tão feliz, sorria como nunca antes. São três palavras que significam tanto... foi ali que finalmente entendi o poder delas.

Semi me abraçou com um braço e me virou para a direção do mar. Com o outro ele apontou para a lua.  
\- Shira, você vê o quão ela brilha hoje? É idêntico ao seu sorriso. – Eu não pude evitar sorrir com um comentário desses. Porra, por que ele é tão fofo?  
\- E agora... – Apontou para o reflexo da lua no mar. – O seu sorriso é exatamente como a lua... reflete na minha vida e ilumina. 

Eu te amo, Shirabu.


End file.
